Tristan de Martel
Tristan de Martel is the elder brother of Aurora de Martel, a master swordsman, and a member of The Trinity as well as the leader of The Strix. Early Life At some point, he came to be the "boss" of Massachusetts, as the Strix have set up shop there and hold a significant sway over the city. As revealed in Ashes, The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Although he does not appear in Pilot, he is mentioned several times as the leader of the Strix. In Say Anything, In All Through The Night, In Sacrilege, In The Fallen, In Animal I Have Become, In Go, In Sacrifice, The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 In Daughter, In Infinite, In Salvation, In Darkness Lifts, In Reckoning, The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 The Originals: Always & Forever In Copenhagen, The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons In Hearing Damage, Personality= Trivia * He is the first member of the Trinity to appear. * He is the secondary antagonist of The Sulez Dynasty Season 1. * Tristan is the Big Bad of the following three seasons: The Sulez Dynasty Season 3, The Sulez Dynasty Season 4, and The Originals Season 7. Appearances * 29/40 (TSD) * 18/68 (TO) * 47 (Total) (TSD S1) (7/8) * Pilot (mentioned) * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * The Fallen * Animal I Have Become * Go * Sacrifice (TSD S2) (5/5) * Daughter * Infinite * Salvation * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TSD S3) (7/7) * New Divide * Catalyst * Gauntlet * Something I Can Never Have * People Are Crazy * Heaven's A Lie * Just Like You (TSD S4) (8/8) * Blinding * Exquisite * Terrible * Wedding * Regime * Lost * Shadows * Unthinkable (TO: Always & Forever) (12/22) *The Originals Season 4 ** Copenhagen ** Light 'Em Up ** Wicked ** Hello Storyville ** Dark Horse *The Originals Season 5 ** Black as Night ** Deal With The Devil ** Skulls ** The Old Ones (episode) ** Hybrid *The Originals Season 6 ** Ragnarok ** Afterlife (TO: Dangerous Liaisons) (6/22) *The Originals Season 7 ** Hearing Damage ** By Your Side ** I Will Not Bow ** The Ladder of Chaos ** Broken ** Rathul (TSD S5) (2/12) * Ashes (flashbacks) * Dark Paradise (alternate reality) Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 7 Characters Category:The Originals Season 7 Antagonists Category:Canonical characters Category:Vampires Category:Members of the Trinity Category:LGBT Category:Members of The Strix Category:Elijah's Sireline Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Antagonists Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Big Bads Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:The Sulez Dynasty Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Fathers